


Дипломатические отношения частного порядка

by yzarga



Series: Сиды и холмы [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Henry V - Shakespeare, Richard II - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Family Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: История о том, как два бывших короля договорились с одним царём, а доктор Стрэндж убедился, что договориться может вообще кто угодно с кем угодно.





	Дипломатические отношения частного порядка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ-2018 в команду Теннанта и Хиддлстона, вдохновлено Таро Аморэтти

На плоском камне посередине поляны, залитой солнечным светом, сидела фигура в черном балахоне. От её идеально выбритой головы отражались солнечные зайчики, на губах застыла беспечальная улыбка человека, совершенно свободного от любых забот.  
Когда воздух дрогнул, и на поляну ниоткуда ступил мужчина, фигура повернула к нему голову.  
— Что ты принёс, Генрих?  
— Яблоко и новости.  
Он достал из кармана румяное яблоко и кинул ей. Она поймала его ловко и быстро, как вынула из воздуха.  
— Новости? — напомнила она, пристально оглядела яблоко и с хрустом его надкусила.   
— Твой старый добрый враг всё ближе к нам, Ричард и народ Холмов чуют его. Он напоминает, что соглашение в силе, и готов встать рядом с тобой.  
Фигура окончательно потеряла безмятежность и даже расплела ноги из “лотоса”.  
— Он так испортит мне всю педагогику, — сердито сказала она. — Не лезьте, мальчику надо учиться. Стефан молоденький, но умный, он немного подумает и всё сделает правильно. Я же вовсе не собираюсь вмешиваться, потому что умерла в отпуск.  
Мужчина вздохнул и сел рядом. Подумал, скептически пожал плечами.   
— Ладно, меня ты убедила, а его я куда дену, о Древняя и мудрая? Это он пока занят, ничего не чувствует, а чуть эта образина покажется — сразу к ней и полезет. Знакомиться и вести дипломатические беседы.  
— Я сказала: с Дормамму найдется кому договориться. Пусть развеется, сходит в гости. Дочку с ещё одним папой познакомит, например.  
Древняя сгрызла яблоко, оставив один черешок, и опять переплела ноги.  
Генрих понял, что разговор окончен, повёл ребром ладони в воздухе, шагнул в замерцавший воздух и исчез.  
~*~  
За окнами золотого тронного зала Златого Асгарда занимался золотой рассвет. Несмотря на ранний час, в Валаскьяльве на троне восседал Один и принимал доклад главного казначея и двух его помощников.   
— Всеотец, в казне образовалась недостача в триста тридцать тысяч, и мы…  
— Образовалась? — громыхнул на весь зал Один. — Сама собой? Как дыра в заборе? Я очень советую тебе контролировать чудеса в своей вотчине, иначе они придут в твою жизнь.  
Он ненавязчиво направил Гунгнир на казначея, отчего тот изменился в цвете лица.  
— Вечером жду квартальный отчет казначейства, особое внимание уделю тратам на пиры и реконструкцию дворца, — отрезал Один. — Свободны!  
Казначей с помощниками, пятясь, отошли от трона, потом повернулись и очень быстрым шагом покинули зал. Стражи закрыли высокие двери, и огромное помещение опустело.   
Один на троне потянулся, прислонил копье к подлокотнику, встал и до хруста прогнулся в пояснице, после чего с неудовольствием покосился на неудобное сиденье. Он начал спускаться по ступеням, облик Всеотца подернулся золотой рябью, и сквозь него проступил высокий худощавый мужчина в черно-зеленых с золотом доспехах. Локи остановился внизу лестницы, поморщился, широко зевнул и покрутил головой, от чего шея хрустнула так, что эхо прошлось по всему тронному залу.  
— Вредная сидячая работа. Не советую, — со знанием дела раздалось сбоку. — А на трон лучше класть подушку. Тонкую, чтобы и удобно, и незаметно.   
Локи, твердо уверенный, что в зале никого не осталось, тут же выхватил из воздуха кинжал и метнул на звук. Кинжал исправно пролетел по намеченной траектории, ударился о стену и звонко брякнулся на пол.  
— Синтепоновую? — уточнил уже другой голос, молодой и женский.   
— Твоя любовь к человеческим изобретениям…   
На кинжал голоса не обратили ни малейшего внимания.   
Тут в двери зала церемонно стукнули, Локи прошипел сквозь зубы грязное цвергское ругательство и взметнулся вверх по лестнице. На трон упал уже Один, не глядя нашарил Гунгнир и сделал непроницаемое лицо, вперив суровый взгляд в дверь.   
— Здравствуй...те, Один Всеотец, — произнёс первый голос, мужской, но ставший мелодичнее и звонче.   
Вовсе не у дверей, а из-за колонны показался, буквально соткавшись из воздуха, стройный мужчина с подвижным лицом, одетый в расшитые многослойные накидки, делающие его силуэт неуловимо струящимся.   
Локи подобрался на троне, растеряв всю подобающую Всеотцу величавость.  
— Ты… Ты?  
— Британия, полянка в лесу, твой ритуал и очень насыщенные двенадцать часов, — легко напомнил нежданный гость. — Ричард, если ты позабыл.   
— Не-ет, — протянул Локи. — Ни в коем случае. Незабываемый опыт. Ты…   
— Фрина, дочь Дюра, — зычный голос глашатая прервал их тихий диалог.   
— Ах, у тебя приёмные часы, — понимающе кивнул Ричард. — Правь, позже поговорим.   
На этих словах он замерцал и растворился в воздухе, так что Локи даже не успел возразить и заявить, что царский пост даёт право распоряжаться своим временем.   
В распахнувшиеся двери вплыла дородная дама в сопровождении сына, двух дочерей и служанки.   
— Приветствую тебя, Один, мой царь! — произнесла она голосом громким и густым. — Прошу тебя выслушать меня, чья семья верой и правдой служит тебе сотни лет.  
— Говори, Фрина, — ответил Локи, привычно воспроизведя интонации Одина.   
Та заговорила, и уже две фразы спустя Локи пожалел, что не велел стражам больше никого не пускать. Дочь Дюра, если продраться через околичности, пришла жаловаться: на землю, которая не может родить беспрерывно, на дочерей, которых слишком много, на отца, который ещё жив, и мужа, который взял и умер во время нападения тёмных эльфов — не иначе как ей назло. Долгая, полная вздохов и трагичных заламываний рук речь сопровождалась томными взорами снизу вверх и взволнованным колыханием груди. Дочери по мере сил повторяли её ужимки, сын стоял и смотрел кроткими влажными очами, служанка за спинами господ вертела головой, разглядывая золотое убранство тронного зала.  
— Я вдова, — начала Фрина очередной пассаж, а за спиной Локи девичий голос шепотом заметил: — Она восьмой раз повторяет, что вдова. Зачем?   
— Чтобы Один не забыл, — хихикнул Ричард.   
— У него настолько плохая память? Бедненький, — пожалела сердобольная невидимка.  
Какое-то время назад Локи бы всерьёз рассердился на нахалов, так лихо попирающих его царственное величие, теперь же он скорее чувствовал благодарность.   
— О чем ты пришла просить, дочь Дюра? — металлическим голосом переспросил Локи.   
Пришлось ещё немного полюбоваться на вздымающуюся грудь — не то чтобы он был равнодушен к подобному, скорее наоборот, но не в исполнении дамы в несколько раз себя старше, — пока не раздался робкий скомканный ответ. Фрина жаждала пристроить детей ко двору, да и сама не была бы против пристроиться поближе, но последнее Локи предпочёл не понять.   
— Ваш сын может вступить в гвардию на обучение, в дальнейшем по способностям и склонностям его определят в специальное подразделение. Ваши дочери могут поступить на обучение к целителям, садовникам, библиотекарям или магам.   
— Но штат фрейлин, — заикнулась Фрина.  
— Распущен, — отрезал Локи. — В Асгарде нет царицы. Я вас более не задерживаю.   
Голос Одина идеально подходил для коротких категоричных высказываний: если длинным фразам порой возражали, то рубленым — никогда. Вот и Фрина с семьёй, осиянные царской благодатью, дружно посеменили к дверям.  
— Никого не пускать, — велел Локи, и стражи закрыли двери.  
— Ты так же правил? Всех заставлял работать? — полюбопытствовал девичий голос.   
— Нет, конечно! Я развлекался, портил со всеми отношения, слушал кого не следует и понемногу сходил с ума. Потом это всем надоело, и меня свергли, а потом убили. При жизни я был сомнительным примером короля, солнышко.   
Отвечая невидимке, Ричард постепенно проявлялся, обошёл трон, огладив ладонью спинку, и опустился у ног Локи. Его улыбке не получалось не отвечать улыбкой, прикосновение его пальцев к колену подтолкнуло скинуть иллюзию раньше, чем Локи успел подумать об этом.   
— Стоило раньше тебя навестить. Насколько помню, естественен для тебя белый или синий цвет, а отнюдь не зеленоватый. Правление — это так утомительно.   
Пальцы Ричарда не отпускали колено, улыбка принуждала думать только о нём.   
— Папа, выключись! — возмутился всё тот же девичий голос, когда Локи потянулся к Ричарду.   
— Хм. — Что-то неуловимо изменилось, и к Ричарду перестало неуклонно тянуть, хотя смотреть по-прежнему хотелось. — Извини, солнышко, ты права. Я немного соскучился.   
— С кем ты всё время разговариваешь? — перебил Локи, опасаясь, что кто-то явится со срочным докладом из, например, Нифльхейма, и второй гость останется неизвестным.   
— Это Элеонора. Иди сюда, пожалуйста, и покажись.  
Послышался еле различимый шорох, и возле Ричарда проявилась совсем юная девушка, с дивно серебряными глазами и чёрными кудрями, в травянисто-зеленом платье до щиколоток, прихваченном на талии поясом, больше всего похожим на свежеопавшие осенние листья. И босая.   
Уловив взгляд Локи на её ступни, Ричард развел руками:  
— Не выносит обувь. Фэйри-полукровки, если растут не строго среди людей, даже не пытаются под них маскироваться. Это твоя дочь, царь Асгарда, если ты…  
— Я догадался! — перебил Локи и, очарованный, добавил: — Значит, и у тебя получилось так…   
— Элли, — не выдержав обсуждения, сама также представилась девушка и по-мидгардски протянула руку, которую Локи принял и аккуратно пожал. — Рада увидеть, на кого я наполовину похожа.  
— Солнышко, — простонал Ричард, — ты человек всего на четверть! А дальше настолько же сид, ётун и ас. Все три расы — энергетические сущности, с магическими способностями, законы человеческой генетики не будут работать, какие бы вы с Генрихом ни строили теории!  
— Внешность асов наследуется по тем же принципам, — нахмурилась Элли.  
Ричард отмахнулся, принимая аргумент как предмет, не стоящий споров.   
— Она права, действительно наследуется, — вмешался Локи и отставил копье Одина в сторону. — Асы довольно часто навещали смертных, дети рождались даже у почти не владеющих магией — поэтому здешние учёные провели ряд исследований…  
— Пока этих экспериментаторов не выгнали наши предки, — вставил Ричард.  
— ...и асгардские ученые убедились, что репродуктивная совместимость асов и мидгардцев обеспечивается исключительно биологически, а не магически, как, например, ётунов и асов, — гладко закончил Локи. — Если тебе интересно, Элеонора, могу проводить в дворцовую библиотеку. И асов не выгнали, а они сами ушли, — сказал он уже Ричарду, всё ещё сидящему на полу, — когда Один узнал, что на изнанке Мидгарда живут сиды. Не рискнул связываться.  
— Какой мудрый шаг.  
— Мама подсказала, — ностальгически улыбнулся Локи и спросил: — Ты как сюда вообще прошёл в обход Радужного Моста? По слабым местам между мирами этой ветви Мирового древа?  
— То есть — как? — удивился Ричард. — Тут же моя кровь. Да и ты мне не чужой.  
— Нечаянный любовник — значит, не чужой?   
— Нечаянный не значит нежеланный.   
Пусть Ричард не влёк нарочно, не касался и вообще смотрел золотыми изменчивыми очами в сторону, от его ответа воздух стал казаться жарче.  
— Сиды ходят по изнанке, а изнанка едина для всего Мирового древа, — как ни в чем не бывало принялся пояснять Ричард. — Сиду не дано понять, как вообще можно нащупать какие-то слабые места между мирами, когда находишься на тварной стороне реальности.   
— Это я заметил… — пробормотал Локи, вспоминая собственные недавние проблемы.  
— О, позволь догадаюсь: твой здешний ребенок от тебя постоянно убегает, а потом не может сказать, где был?  
— Почему не может? — иронически протянул Локи. — Очень даже может. К дедушке он бегает.  
— К синему? — заинтересовалась Элли.   
Локи скривился и качнул головой.   
— Нет, к рыжему и зеленоглазому.  
— Потрясающе! — воскликнул Ричард. — Я отца лет триста не видел, после того как он увел свой народ. А ребенок к нему в гости ходит. Познакомь нас!  
Он легко вскочил на ноги, взял Локи за руки и потянул, вынуждая подняться с трона. Его возмутительная вольность напомнила, как легко, играючи Ричард переживал любые чары, как отражал, не обращая внимания, сонную ворожбу, как шутил, когда Локи жёг его кожу огнем, и шёлково смеялся. Настолько могущественный и притом иной — не только равный, но и стоящий вне любой борьбы.  
— Какое внезапное любопытство.   
— Природа. — Ричард дёрнул плечом и не стал пояснять, а подхватил Локи под руку, увлекая вниз по лестнице.   
— Это из-за меня, — призналась Элеонора-Элли, стуча босыми пятками по ступенькам. — Папа проговорился, что нас может быть двое, а Генрих сказал, что ты вряд ли возьмешь ребенка с собой, когда решишь в следующий раз завоевывать Мидгард.  
— Зачем мне он, когда у меня есть Асгард?   
— Тогда б я тем более никого не увидела, пока не повзрослела и не научилась ходить по изнанке. Красиво у тебя тут, — оценила она, пока шли по центральному проходу зала.  
— Да, — коротко согласился Локи, стараясь не вспоминать, как шёл ремонт всего дворца после того, что учинили Малекит со своими подданными. — Тебе разве надо этому учиться?   
Элли хихикнула и, кружась по залу, ответила:  
— Конечно! Потому что я часто с Генрихом, а он человек, хоть и живёт в Холмах, хоть и умер давно и вообще папин.  
— Он не мой, а полностью самостоятельный, — поправил Ричард.   
— Раз любовь, значит — твой, — она рассмеялась легко, хрустально, и от звуков её голоса по колоннам и потолку запрыгали солнечные зайчики.   
— Тогда и ты моя, и земля, и солнце, и Локи.   
— Конечно! Иначе бы я так легко не получилась, и брат — тоже нет. Мне нимфы всё рассказали, как бывает между сидами и остальными!  
Она не стала договаривать, забегала между колоннами, и там, где она касалась камня, расцветали узоры из кристаллов, подобные ледяным.  
— Солнышко, это же не исчезнет! — крикнул Ричард и виновато покосился на Локи. — Извини.   
— Это на память!   
— Пусть будет, здесь после ремонта ещё мало кто был, — отмахнулся Локи. — И вообще, если я царь, то на колоннах тронного зала хоть совокупляющихся зайчиков рисовать могу. А что она имела в виду про “легко получились”?  
— Это совсем просто. Если бы один из нас не принял чары, из-за которых нам пришлось лечь друг с другом, то или детей бы не получилось, или вышли бы мифические монстры, а до рождения они бы терзали плоть родителя хлеще любых палачей. Именно поэтому сиды, ложась со смертными, часто меняли облик и притворялись людьми: страсть велика, плоть сильна, но мучить возлюбленных или мучиться самому — это так некрасиво и неудобно!   
Ричард объяснял, взмахивал руками, а Локи заглядывался на его пальцы и губы, лелея в памяти прикосновения, гадая, каково будет целовать их по собственной воле, не подстегнутой магией.   
Развернуться, подхватить ладонью под затылок, поймать губами губы, а краем глаза заметить — как взметнулись крыльями руки и легли ему на плечи; всё оказалось легко, приятно, прекрасно.   
— Ну, папа… — тихо вздохнула где-то Элеонора.   
Ричард медленно отстранился, погладил по щеке, безмолвно обещая всё, но позже.  
— Это не я, солнышко!   
— Это не он, — подтвердил Локи, не пряча самодовольства.   
— Всё равно папа, — она показала язык и быстро спросила: — Ты, наверное, тиран и деспот?   
— Само собой, — ответил Локи и вновь накинул образ Одина, потому что они дошли до дверей.   
Стоило толкнуть створки, как стражи распахнули их настежь, чтобы пропустить не только царя, но и, к огромному своему удивлению, ещё двоих людей, которые внутрь при них не заходили.  
— Кто угодно может пройти мимо вас к царю. Как сменитесь — все к начальнику дворцовой стражи на переподготовку, — приказал Локи.   
Стражи коротко кивнули и застыли на посту, провожая царя преданными взорами.  
— Суров, суров, — оценил Ричард.   
— Папа, так пойдёт? — окликнула Элли не своим голосом.   
— Обувь, солнышко, главное — обувь, — рассеянно отозвался Ричард, тогда как Локи еле сдержался, чтобы не схватить ребёнка и разглядеть попристальнее.  
Девушка обернулась юношей — тоже тонким, изящным, но пошире в плечах и поуже в бедрах, диковинно точеные черты лица утратили мягкость, голос стал низким, ломающимся.  
— Чтобы знакомиться меньше лезли, — пояснила она.  
Локи, маг и экспериментатор, ставящий волшбу и собственное любопытство выше всего на свете, включая жизнь свою и тем более окружающих, никогда не видел такого мгновенного и неиллюзорного превращения.   
— Как ты?..   
— Это природа, — пространно ответил Ричард, сам внимательно глядя, во что обулась Элли. — Вот, хотя бы сандалии. В тварном мире, — заговорил он, обращаясь к Локи, — среди людей, которые мидгардцы по-вашему, есть очень справедливая примета: сидов можно отличить по недостаткам гардероба и облика. Люди считают, это из-за чуждой природы. На самом деле — с непривычки и от невнимательности. Когда выходишь в тварный мир восемь раз в год, сложно придавать значение понятиям моды и физической нормы, если самому нравится выглядеть иначе.   
— А ваш облик… — начал Локи, но его перебили.  
— Ваше Величество, — перед ними буквально из-за угла выросла запыхавшаяся дама; Ричард вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё с опаской, и Локи вспомнил, что тот когда-то был королём, — назначенный пир с послами Ванахейма… Мне нужно согласовать с вами список гостей, ведь…   
— Ведь никто не желает, чтобы получилось, как в прошлый раз, — веско уронил Локи, зная, как тяжел и убедителен взгляд Одина. — Предстоит дипломатический приём, а не ярмарка невест. Список.  
Младшая советница вложила бумаги в требовательно протянутую руку и поклонилась.   
— Я тебя вызову.   
Советница как обычно растворилась в боковом коридоре. Они пошли дальше, к крылу дворца, где располагались личные покои царской семьи и приближенных. Путь лежал через центральные залы, где всегда хватало народу: прислуги и придворных, стражей и служащих короны всех мастей.   
Одину кланялись, Одина приветствовали, Одина, Одина и его одного. Одину поклонялись, по-настоящему считали богом среди равных. Его уважали, ему верили.  
Такого не успел заслужить Тор, когда Один объявил его преемником. Ничего похожего не случилось и с Локи, когда тот под своим именем и обликом правил Асгардом. Теперь, когда он получил трон, власть и почитание, хотелось признания и славы себе — как Локи. И вместе с тем, он видел, каковы в основной своей массе те, от кого он желал почестей и искреннего уважения — и становилось противно и скучно. Теперь же, когда знатные асиньи решили, что приличия позволяют царю меньше тосковать по погибшей Фригг, по дворцу стало и вовсе невозможно ходить, чтобы не наткнуться на подобострастный, кокетливый, наиграно невинный или расчетливо жаркий взор. Вот и в этот раз по дороге им встречались в основном женщины, раздражающе праздные, отчего Локи шагал всё быстрее, вынуждая спешить и своих гостей, а в мыслях лелеял планы, чем бы так занять придворных, чтобы они перестали думать о пустом месте — месте матери! — у трона.   
Он решил сократить путь, пойти по менее людному коридору, который ещё не закончили ремонтировать после погрома, повернул — и его догнал Ричард, пошёл плечом к плечу.   
— Как все жаждут твоего внимания! — воскликнул он, коснувшись локтя. — Асгарду новая царица не нужна?  
Гнев внутри вспыхнул так бурно, что Локи чуть не задохнулся его густым жаром. Развернувшись к Ричарду, он схватил его за плечи, намеренный ответить резко и зло, растоптать и унизить, как всегда умел. Глянул в лицо — и слова застряли в горле. Тёмно-золотыми, изменчивыми глазами Ричарда на него смотрела женщина текучей, безусловной, чуждой красоты, неопределимого возраста.  
— А говорил, не любишь, — осуждающе попеняла Элеонора, бесцеремонно подвинувшая Локи, чтобы посмотреть на отца.   
— Не люблю — не значит не умею, — Ричард, не меняясь обратно, лукаво подмигнул. — Так как? Мне побыть рядом с тобой в таком виде? Мыслей я читать не умею, но твои эмоции последние несколько минут — это бездна какая-то.   
— Побудь, — согласился Локи, с трудом прекращая безмолвно любоваться. — Разве что… Ты не мог бы выглядеть чуть менее… волшебно? — с трудом подобрал он слово.   
— Увы, нет, — повинился Ричард. — Чтобы сменить суть, мне надо ощущать себя сидом больше, чем обычно. Побочный эффект, как сказал бы Генрих, неизбежен. Тебе не нравится?   
Локи отступил на шаг, демонстративно оглядел его, даже обошёл вокруг. Тонкий стан, задрапированный в множество слоев тончайшей ткани, высокая грудь, тёмные локоны волнами по спине и плечам, алые губы — и насмешливые, мудрые, нездешние глаза.  
— Ты серьёзно можешь кому-то не нравиться? — Локи не стал себе отказывать и поцеловал нежную щеку.  
— О, ты себе даже не представляешь! Как-то давно, лет через пятьдесят после смерти, меня чуть не сожгли. Священник попался очень верующий, смог пленить, но не учёл, что пойманного днём сида стоит убить до заката, когда грань света и тени открывает переход на изнанку. Бюрократия сыграла мне на руку. Он весьма огорчился!   
Рассказывая, Ричард подхватил его под руку, вжался в бок на грани пристойности и одарил Локи такой улыбкой, что мысли о тупых подданных начали плавно выветриваться.  
— Пап, переигрываешь, — скучающе заметила Элли, шагая рядом.   
— Да, могут не понять, зачем с нами в таком случае мальчик, — заметил Локи. — Или — или, у Одина однозначная репутация.   
— О, репутация — это святое, — согласился Ричард, немного отстранился и сменил взгляд на восхищенный — не то чтобы это сильно помогло.   
Позади раздался громовой топот в две пары ног, Локи глянул через плечо и легко очертил кистью полукруг, отчего официальное “Ваше Величество” закончилось не менее звучным падением и ором “да чтоб вас шестирогие козлы драли!”. Оглядываться не стали.  
— Ваше Величество, — Ричард рассмеялся, — с чего такая немилость?   
— Надоели? — предположила Элли.  
— Хуже чумы! Это придворные художник со скульптором. Я им заказал сначала статую матери, потом свою. Свою как Локи, в смысле.   
Эти двое не стали ни спрашивать причин, ни смеяться, ни удивляться. Они вообще не нуждались в объяснениях и перед ними даже в мыслях не тянуло оправдываться.   
— Покажешь? — только спросила Элли.  
Более опытный Ричард проницательно уточнил:  
— Что-то пошло не так? — и добавил: — Скульптуры — это хорошо, особенно если красивые… Твоя мама была красивой?   
— Самой-самой. — Вспоминая её, он не мог не улыбаться. — Но то, что они сделали, надо ставить на полях, ворон пугать. А лучше — им в спальни, чтобы поняли всю силу собственного искусства. Кстати, неплохая мысль…   
— А ты сам ещё страшнее получился? — спросила непосредственная Элли, легко перепрыгивая через строительный мусор и доски.   
— Из меня получился нормальный злодей: когти, клыки и ётунские узоры на половину тела.  
— Красивые узоры, мне понравились, — вставил Ричард. — Причём тут злодейство? Или ётуны принципиально едят исключительно христианских младенцев?   
— Они чем-то отличаются от других?   
— Нет, это папа с тобой кокетничает, — сдала родителя Элеонора. — Твои скульпторы, наверное, решили попробовать себя в современном искусстве. Во всяком там поиске новых форм и образов. Раз узоры на половину тела — это символ двойной природы, по идее.  
— За царские деньги. Элли, если ты знаешь эти мидгардские направления, набросай мне списочек, будь добра, — задумчиво попросил Локи. — Пусть сделают десять проектов в разных стилях, раз у них столько свободного времени, а я выберу…   
— Точно тиран! — восхитилась Элли. — А почему мы остановились?   
— Потому что мы пришли, — объявил Локи.   
Через некоторое время, пока он стоял неподвижно, Ричард аккуратно коснулся его плеча и сказал:   
— Допустим, пришли. А дальше-то куда?   
Вопрос был справедлив: вправо и влево от них простиралась арочная анфилада, бесконечная, как зеркальный коридор отражений. Очевидная иллюзорность задачи не упрощала: где среди сотен дверей отыскать нужную?   
Локи растерянно почесал лоб Гунгниром, затем подобрался, взял копье на изготовку и решительно распахнул ближайшую дверь в покои. Оттуда раздался громовой рев и ударил шквал пламени. Локи пульнул молнией из копья, нечто поперхнулось дымом, и он навалился на дверь.  
— Помогите! — сдавленно попросил он, чихая от сажи и запаха жженой серы. — Почему, Хель раздери, постоянно Муспельхейм? Почему Тору — гигантские змеи, в которых он души не чает?   
Втроём дверь удалось закрыть. Локи повернулся, подпер её спиной и стоял так, пока шум не пропал, после чего признался:  
— Я надеялся, вы сможете найти нужную дверь.   
Ричард поколупал стену острым золотым ногтем, потрогал пальцы языком и покачал головой.   
— Вряд ли. Разве что… Солнышко, ты видишь, где тут точка развертки?   
— Папа, ты читал мои книжки? — поразилась Элли. — И как тебе?   
— Генрих настоял. — Ричард смиренно вздохнул. — Чтобы я от тебя не отдалялся. Начитался человеческой психологии… Забавные книги, картинки ещё забавнее. И я так и не понял, зачем тебе их читать, если ты по природе умеешь всё то, что напридумывали математики.   
— Интересно же! Сейчас, погоди, попробую… Наверное, стоит найти одну настоящую дверь, открыть её — и всё восстановится.   
Элеонора походила по коридору, трогая двери. Один раз задрала голову к потолку и изящно полетела носом в пол, когда попробовала ходить, не глядя под ноги.  
— Ненавижу чужие иллюзии! — высказалась она и в сердцах топнула ногой. — Вы с ним что, поссорились, раз он так прячется?  
— Нет, это он тренируется. Как и договорились, до полудня. Можем подождать пару часов, если не найдем дверь, — предложил Локи, не столько уязвленный, сколько гордый за потомка. — Я сам в юности как-то не жаловал настолько глобальные иллюзии, да и до сих пор не понимаю их смысла.  
Ричард задумчиво покивал, разглядывая мозаичный пол в попытках найти нестыковки прихотливого узора.   
— Это любимая забава сидов и духов природы — заморочить путника. Какой талантливый ребенок, потрясающе! Мой папа, наверное, руку приложил — научил на нашу голову.  
Узор был идеален.  
— Кажется… — протянула Элли и решительно открыла дверь.  
— Осторожно! — Локи еле успел поймать дочь за ногу, когда ту почти засосала внутрь воздушная воронка. — Это ты познакомилась с песчаной бурей в Свартальвхейме, — пояснил он, когда захлопнул дверь. — Как мама всегда видела мои иллюзии — не понимаю.   
— Песчаная... тьфу!.. буря? — Элеонора сплюнула песок и потерла лоб со свежей ссадиной. — А откуда в ней камни? Я вот такенные, — она широко развела руки, — успела увидеть.   
— Камней в Свартальфхейме больше, чем песка, — согласился Локи. — Но название “каменная буря” не прижилось. Ты что это делаешь? — спросил он, когда увидел, что Ричард, закрыв глаза и вытянув руки вперед, медленно пошел по коридору.   
— Пытаюсь найти его интуитивно, — напряженно ответил он. — Лливеллин когда-то меня учил не только ходить, но и искать.  
Ричард нащупал дверь, на взгляд Локи ничем не отличающуюся от прочих, в том числе по магическому следу, нашарил ручку и потянул на себя.   
— Ложись! — гаркнул Локи и еле успел сбить в полете самую большую заостренную сосульку. Мелочь ударилась о стену напротив двери и рассыпалась острыми осколками, которые тут же начали таять.  
Элеонора захлопнула дверь и похвасталась:  
— А это был Ётунхейм, я узнала! Те, кто пулялись друг в друга сосульками, были синие и в узорчиках!  
Она выковыряла из стены застрявший кусок сосульки и сунула в рот.  
— Он самый, — подтвердил Локи и уточнил у Ричарда, который, сидя на полу, вытряхивал ледяную крупу из волос и одежды: — Владыка Лливеллин учил?   
— Да, и очень сокрушался, что во мне столько людской крови и воспитания!  
— И кого же ты так уже находил?  
— Пока только Генриха. — Ричард развел руками. — Элеонора меня быстрее сама находит.  
Он встал на ноги, одним жестом разгладил на себе одежду и задумался.  
В это время из того же коридора, откуда они пришли, появился прислужник с ведром, шваброй и тряпкой. Увидев Одина, он низко и уважительно поклонился сначала ему, потом его спутникам, после чего заметил лужу на полу и кинул в нее тряпку.   
— Как всегда, хоть часы сверяй, — пробормотал он.  
— Что, обычно здесь бывает лужа в это время? — спросил Ричард.   
— Да, госпожа, — охотно отозвался прислужник. — То заплутают, то удачу попытать захотят, то из дворцовых кто над новичками пошутить захочет — вот нам сажу отчищать или лужи вытирать и приходится. Больше всех девочки, которые в покоях порядок наводят, шалят: скажут какому стражнику, чтобы зашёл после смены поболтать в здешнее крыло — и хохочут, глядя, как те от стальных пчел отбиваются или от огненных птиц.  
Локи от удивления с трудом удержал не то что лицо — личину, а вот свободный от таких условностей Ричард легко продолжил расспрашивать:   
— А они-то как правильные двери узнают, девочки эти?  
— Они засечки на плинтусах сделали, везде разные. Юный господин свой коридор сооружает, накладывая подобные предметы, а не просто раздваивая, поэтому метки или остаются, или меняются. Где верная метка — там и нужная дверь. Магия магией, а работу-то за нас никто не сделает. Вот эта, — он постучал пальцем по еле заметной звездочке на плинтусе, — у двери нашего юного мага. С принцем Локи не так сложно было: только под ноги смотри да по сторонам оглядывайся.   
За разговором он вытер пол, бросил тряпку в ведро и, ещё раз всем поклонившись, ушел. Его молча проводили взглядами.  
— Чтоб мне провалиться, — выразила общий восторг Элли. — Охренеть можно, какие умные тут слуги!   
— Солнышко, — Ричард поморщился, но не стал продолжать и пенять ей на выбор лексики.  
— Надо им премию дать. Всем, кто в этом крыле работает, — поддержал дочку Локи. — Пойдемте, раз знаем, куда.  
— Уже? — Замерцав, женский облик Ричарда растворился без следа, и сам он на несколько мгновений показался очень настоящим, без примеси сидской инаковости.  
— Не нервничай. Он — твой. Твоя природа. Сам увидишь. — Локи постучал в дверь и позвал: — Берт!   
— Как-как? — переспросил Ричард.   
— Берт, — повторил Локи. — Чтобы никаких совпадений с вашими мифами и нашими предсказаниями. Не переношу самоисполняющиеся пророчества.   
Дверь открылась сама, совершенно бесшумно, и первой внутрь покоев прошмыгнула Элеонора. Замершего Ричарда подтолкнул в спину Локи, и они перешагнули порог. Дверь так же беззвучно закрылась, и они остались втроём в ясно освещенной комнате.  
— Берт! — повторил Локи и стал собой.   
— Отец? — послышалось тихое, удивлённое и с совершенно неясного направления — словно отовсюду. — Кто с тобой?   
Ричард молчал, разглядывал комнату, потом пошёл вдоль стен, провел ладонью по корешкам книг в шкафу, по столу с разбросанными бумагами, тронул пальцами письменный прибор и статуэтку феникса из золотистого камня, обернулся к Локи со светлой улыбкой.   
Элли, уже став девочкой, с естественной бесцеремонностью пробежала к креслу у окна, забралась в него и устроилась, уютно поджав ноги.  
— Знакомься, Берт. Это твой второй папа, Ричард. И Элеонора, сестра, если я всё правильно понимаю.  
— Да, пока что ей больше нравится быть девочкой, — подтвердил Ричард и прошёл дальше по комнате, опять прикасаясь ко всему кончиками пальцев.   
— А, так это нормально… — фыркнул Локи, наблюдая за ним с интересом: куда ещё пойдёт?   
— Да, примерно как и то, что они умеют синеть — как я понимаю. Генрих первый раз увидел — чуть огненной стрелой не выстрелил.  
— Что, твой Генрих — вроде Тора? — неприязненно осведомился Локи.   
— Нет, мой Генрих тогда решил-таки разучить несколько наших боевых приёмов. И он вообще ни на кого не похож. — Ричард быстро обернулся, схватил воздух, обнял его и весело сказал: — Здравствуй, Берт.   
В следующий миг в его руках извивалась гигантская гремучая змея. Всхлипнув от смеха, Ричард обнял её крепче, как дети тискают любимые игрушки, и тепло произнёс:   
— Вот примерно так я с Локи и познакомился.   
— А дальше папа никогда не рассказывает! — нажаловалась Элеонора.   
— Да не о чем там рассказывать. — Всё ещё смеясь, Ричард погладил змею. Та ошалело смотрела на него светящимися изумрудными глазами. — У хорошей истории, Элли, должен быть сюжет. В нашем случае сюжета не было.  
— Ещё может быть мораль, — прозвучал высокий юношеский голос — змея исчезла, и перед Ричардом появился мальчик, тонкий и большеглазый, с собранными в хвост иссиня-черными волосами. Глаза его уже не светились, но переливались всеми оттенками зелёного.   
— Мораль в том, что незнакомая магическая традиция требует очень, очень тщательной подготовки. И первые два опыта стоит проводить не на себе. Впрочем, результаты получились дивные. Острые уши у тебя сами по себе, или дедушка насоветовал? — полюбопытствовал Ричард.   
— Сами, — Берт машинально потер ухо. — Дедушка говорил, что ты однажды придёшь. Просто так или если почувствуешь, что со мной что-то не так. Со мной всё хорошо!   
— Я знаю. Мы пришли познакомиться. Я думал, ты будешь гораздо младше…   
— Не только в Холмах, но в отдельных местах других миров время течёт по-разному, — пояснил Локи, подойдя к ним ближе. — Я не собирался терять трон.   
— Точно. Трон, — самому себе напомнил Ричард.   
Пока Берт топтался на месте, оглядываясь на Элли, та развернулась из уютного клубка и выскочила из кресла.  
— Я тебя обниму, — серьёзно предупредила она брата. — Ты не превращайся, пожалуйста, а то я тоже начну, непроизвольно.  
— И будет тут орёл-утопленник или запеченный на углях крокодил, — весело заключил Ричард. — Не смертельно, но мерзко на вид. Ты замечательно красив, Берт. Я рад, что вы у нас с Локи настолько хорошо получились.  
— Наследственность! — воскликнула Элли, и Ричард замахал руками: — Солнышко, умоляю, хватит!  
— Давай ты мне расскажешь? — предложил Берт, когда Элеонора насупилась. — Хочешь, погуляем? Можем на лошадях покататься. Отец, можно же?  
Локи стоял рядом с Ричардом и не мог насмотреться: на их сходство, чуждость и облик, который невозможно оценивать рамками гармонии черт. На вопрос он коротко повел рукой, позволяя.   
— Конечно, только про сбрую не забудьте, чтобы конюхи не нервничали. Если нынешние уйдут со службы, таких же хороших придется искать по всему Древу.  
Берт сморщил нос.  
— А вот на грифонах я так езжу!  
— У владыки Лливеллина можешь ездить хоть голышом на облаках, а в Асгарде свои традиции, — терпеливо объяснил Локи.  
— Ты ездил на грифонах?! — Элли буквально вцепилась в брата, потом оглянулась на Ричарда. — Папа! А я?   
В том, как она просяще смотрела, в невинном чистом взоре, в умоляюще воздетых бровках Локи, пораженный, распознал собственную мимику, которую он в юности натренировал перед зеркалом.   
— А ты можешь похвастаться, что летала на крылатых конях, — посоветовал Ричард, нисколько не впечатленный её ужимками. — Идите, катайтесь. Элли, ты помнишь, что мы обещали Генриху?   
— Не палиться! — продекламировала та. — Ура, спасибо!   
— А кто такой Генрих? — немедленно спросил её Берт, избавляя Локи от необходимости задать тот же вопрос.   
Элеонора радостно и смущенно улыбнулась и затараторила:  
— Он папин двоюродный племянник, папа которого сверг нашего папу, а потом велел убить. Папу дедушка, владыка Лливеллин, забрал в Холмы, и папа захотел отомстить за себя. Поэтому он сперва долго пугал Генриха, а потом влюбился, нечаянно соблазнил и забрал себе. Я его обожаю, он потрясающий!  
— А ты — болтушка, — вздохнул Ричард. — Идите уже, по дороге перескажешь Берту всю нашу биографию.  
Наперегонки они с братом рванули к двери.  
— Ты заходила сюда мальчиком! — крикнул Ричард вдогонку.  
Элли ойкнула и перекинулась на бегу.  
— Показать тебе дворец? — спросил Локи, стоило им остаться вдвоем.   
— А ты, в свою очередь, покажешь всему дворцу меня? — спросил Ричард, изогнув бровь идеальной дугой — так же, как и Берт, когда чему-то удивлялся.  
— Само собой. — Локи ухмыльнулся и, набросив облик Одина, предложил ему, превратившемуся в женщину, руку. — Я почти завидую этому старику Одину: его одарила благосклонностью такая красавица! Кстати, — заметил он, — когда мы сюда заходили, волосы у тебя были темнее и не настолько рыжие.  
Ричард сосредоточился и медленно вернулся к прежнему варианту.  
— Так?  
— Да. И рукава покороче стоит сделать, — посоветовал Локи, внимательно его оглядев. — Вот, замечательно.   
Они вышли из покоев Берта, и Локи повлек своего гостя в сады, будучи уверен, что те понравятся любому сиду.  
— Не палиться… — пробормотал Ричард. — Генрих опять был прав.  
~*~  
— Вкусное. До неприличия вкусное. — Ричард, уже в привычном своём облике, хрустнул яблоком, истекающим золотым соком. — Какой-то особый сорт?  
Он протянул яблоко Локи, тот не стал брать, а откусил так, из рук Ричарда.   
— Особый, — согласился он и облизнулся. — Из сада Идунн. Смертным продлевает жизнь, прочим восстанавливает здоровье и силы. А тебе, наверное, просто вкусно.  
— Очень. Жаль, я не смогу тебя угостить тем, что растет в Холмах.  
— Почему? Что, все охраняют сторукие саблезубые великаны? — Локи откусил ещё и нарочно коснулся губами пальцев, измазанных волшебным соком.   
Ричард не стал отстранять руку, блеснул темным золотом глаз из-под ресниц и с оттенком грусти ответил:  
— Потому что тогда ты вечно будешь тосковать по мне и по Холмам.   
— По тебе? — Локи недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Если бы мы не были близки, то только по Холмам, — уточнил Ричард.   
Он плавно потерся виском о плечо Локи, потом легко стёк вниз, затылком ему на колени, и напевно заговорил, закрыв глаза.   
— Тот, кто попадет в Холмы сам или по воле сидов, не должен вкушать там ни еды, ни питья, чтобы сердце не сушила тоска по иной земле, чтобы мысли не туманило единственное желание вернуться туда. Если же он возляжет с сидом, то лишь искренняя, страстная любовь соплеменника сможет вернуть его к своим. Были те, кого забирали сразу — те истаивали и исчезали. Были те, кто волей своей и любящих его спасались, разрывали связь и жили своей жизнью. А некоторые рвались между двумя мирами, но не уходили, пока не отдавали долг своему миру. Наблюдать их муки…   
— Не сравнивай меня со смертными, — презрительно оборвал его Локи.  
Они устроились на ступенях прямо под троном. Локи гладил Ричарда по волосам, и кудри шёлком ласкали пальцы; хотелось прикасаться, целовать, ощутить тепло кожи, пахнущей не то свежескошенной травой, не то углями ночного костра, но не слушать эти сказки, древние, как Иггдрасиль.   
— Всякий, кто способен умереть — смертный, — меланхолично возразил Ричард, не став продолжать рассказ, и в два укуса доел яблоко, оставив один черешок. — Но яблоки у вас замечательные, что бы с кем они ни творили. — Он покрутил черешок в пальцах. — Надеюсь, наши дети не разгромили полдворца.   
— Больше, чем тёмные альвы, они не смогут постараться, — заверил Локи. — Кроме того Берт давно усвоил, как себя вести в Асгарде.   
Ричард кивнул, потом нащупал ладонь Локи и крепко сжал пальцы.   
— Я не могу давать тебе советов, — тихо заговорил он, — но хочу предупредить: те, в ком есть кровь сидов, бывают скверными правителями, если подданные другого народа. И я сейчас не о себе.  
Локи помолчал, после продолжил гладить его волосы.   
— Я тебя услышал. Пока Тор — наследник престола.  
— Хорошо. — Ричард потянулся и вытянул шею, заглядывая над плечом Локи. — А у вашего трона действительно есть способность показывать и передавать звук от целых девяти миров?  
Локи мельком поразился, насколько быстро Ричард сменил тему и насколько ненаигранно это было, и ответил:   
— Да, Хлидскьяльв может всё это, но с одной поправкой: на нём должны сидеть двое, связанные супружескими или семейными узами. Мама наотрез отказывалась заниматься, по её словам, “бесконечным подглядыванием”, говорила, что у неё от этого страшно болит голова. Думаю, так она пыталась держать Одина в рамках разумного. Поэтому Всеотец уже много тысяч лет пользуется услугами Хеймдалля.  
— Которому нравится подглядывать? — Ричард лукаво подмигнул.   
— Думаю, ему уже давно всё равно. Он весьма флегматичен.  
Локи наклонился, давая Ричарду понять свои намерения, и, не встретив отказа, поцеловал, вдумчиво и глубоко, вспоминая прошлые поцелуи и прося о будущих. Руки обнимали и гладили, и скоро Локи всерьёз задумался, насколько будет удобен престол Асгарда для любовных утех.  
— Я же говорила! — звонкий голос Элеоноры прервал сладостные размышления.   
Ричард даже не вздрогнул, только обернулся к ней, даже не пытаясь размыкать объятий.   
— Что же ты говорила, солнышко?   
— Что мы найдём вас в тронном зале! Я же видела, как тебе это золотое кресло понравилось.   
— Оно холодное, — пожаловался Берт. — Не знаю, как там папа умудряется подолгу сидеть.  
Локи рассмеялся, попытался заглушить звук, уткнувшись в плечо Ричарда. Тот ласково поцеловал его висок и ветром испарился из рук.  
— Оно очень необычное и наверняка жутко неудобное. — Ричард обошел трон и облокотился о спинку. — Можно посидеть?   
— Только вместе со мной. — Локи поднялся со ступеней, устроился на троне и хлопнул ладонью возле своего бедра. — Прошу, Ваше Величество.   
Дети галопом поднялись к трону и дружно примостились на полу у ног Локи. Тот покачал головой.  
— Берт.  
— Чужие не видят же! — он боднул лбом его колено и умильно улыбнулся, став ещё больше похож на сестру.  
— Сейчас как наступлю на вас! — пригрозил Ричард, пытаясь пробраться между детьми.  
Те отодвинулись, он уселся на трон и привалился плечом к Локи.  
— Ну как? — спросил его Ричард немного погодя. — Работает? Или наши магические узы чар плодородия он не принял?   
— Я считал, это ты на что-то очень хотел посмотреть, — искренне удивился Локи. — Да, работает, конечно. Половина дворца обсуждает, с кем это Один гулял по саду, стражи здесь, за дверьми, делают ставки, зачем мы закрылись вдвоем в тронном зале, а не в царских или гостевых покоях, а в твоем разлюбезном Мидгарде опять какая-то забавная суета, причем на сей раз с магией, а не технологией.   
Всякая расслабленность слетела с Ричарда моментом. Он сел прямо, черты лица затвердели и стали ещё острее.  
— Я стараюсь не пользоваться чужими тронами без позволения, — быстро ответил он. — Разрешишь?  
— Прошу.  
Локи коротко кивнул, и Ричард распахнул глаза, ища далекое и отчасти незримое. Из расправленных плеч и прямой спины исчезла всякая нега и леность, куда-то делась тяга к близости, ощутимая и ненавязчивая — он стал таким, каким в Англии впервые встретил Локи, нарушившего покой леса своими чарами.  
— Ах так? — шепнул Ричард. — Обмануть меня решили? Мой милый племянник, мой дорогой заговорщик… Силен, как и был: способен и любить, и идти против меня.  
— Папа, не злись! Только не злись! — Элеонора изо всех сил обняла его за ногу, умоляюще заглянула в лицо снизу вверх. — Не обмануть, только отвлечь! И я правда хотела познакомиться с ещё одним папой и с братом! У Стефана Стрэнджа экзамен, это нужно, Генриху Древняя сказала, ты же знаешь, какая она.  
Ричард потрепал её по волосам и вернулся взглядом и слухом в тронный зал.   
— В том-то и дело, что отлично знаю. И что она настолько верит в своих учеников, что не страхует не только их, но и мир, который они защищают. Поэтому мне нужно в Гонконг, солнышко. А тебе, возможно, стоит остаться здесь. Локи…  
— Я пойду с тобой! — Элли вскочила и уперла руки в бока. — Я не хочу никуда уходить из наших Холмов, мне там хорошо, я — оттуда. И вообще я не человек, чтобы в первую очередь спасать свою короткую жизнь.   
— Ты в первую очередь любопытная девчонка, а все любопытные дети одинаковы, кем бы ни были их родители, — отрезал Ричард. — Какая жалость, что вопреки церковным представлениям, свобода воли есть не только у людей!  
— Я бы ещё послушал ваш спектакль воспитания, — вмешался Локи, — но в Мидгарде всё уже закончилось. Этот бородатый шаман договорился со своей образиной. Ха, интересно, смог бы с этой тварью справиться Тор?  
Ричард оценил его широкий хищный оскал, выразительно скучающую физиономию Берта, положил Локи руку на бедро и шепнул на ухо:  
— Как насчёт навестить Холмы?   
— В прихожей меня будешь держать? Сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится. — Локи немедленно поймал его пальцы и понял: опять нахлынуло. Очарованность, желание, тяга — всё, стоило Ричарду обратить внимание на него.  
— Если бы не дети, я бы поспорил, чьи приворотные чары сильнее, — выдохнул Локи ему на ухо.  
— А давай как-нибудь поспорим! — загорелся Ричард. — На скорость, на дальность или на количество одновременно очарованных? Но пока я бы познакомился с этим многообещающим молодым человеком, Стефаном.  
Ричард, светясь воодушевлением, вскочил с трона и потянул за собой Локи. Дети заговорщически переглянулись и хлопнули друг друга по рукам.  
— У тебя какая-то нездоровая страсть к смертным, — обвинил Локи.  
— Страсть по определению не бывает здоровой, разве не так? Идём, царь Асгарда, он маг, тебе будет любопытно.   
Локи предполагал, что “идем” не будет означать подталкивание в тень между колоннами, которая окажется дорогой среди неизвестно чего. Он, маг, мастер иллюзий, умеющий ходить между мирами без помощи Радужного Моста, способный заморочить кого угодно, шел шаг в шаг за существом, под ноги которого стелились дороги всех миров. Ричард спешил, и идти приходилось очень быстро, лишь краем глаза ловя, как менялась обстановка вокруг: из тронного зала — в пустырь, затем джунгли, над которыми светят две звезды, алая и белая, после — ночь и развалины, по которым бегают пурпурные огни. Шаг — и всё стёрлось, они уже под сводами пещеры, жара окатила и оглушила, под их ногами хрустнула бурая корка, и в трещинах заалела лава.  
Дети, шедшие за Ричардом и перед Локи, переговаривались шумно и восторженно.  
— Ты понимаешь, как твой папа это делает?  
— Нет, и сам он тоже не понимает! Но попадает, куда хочет. Он вообще редко понимает, как что-то делать. Хочет — и получается.   
— Или не получается! — крикнул Ричард, чтобы его услышали за грохотом барабанов — они шагали сквозь поле боя, и Локи, махнув рукой, превратил все летящие стрелы в лёд.  
Они шли быстро, и еще быстрее менялись виды вокруг, поэтому ощущение времени стиралось, и Локи старался запомнить всё: обстановку, звуки, ощущение тверди под ногами, запах воздуха и то странное, неописуемое чувство, пронизывающее самую суть, когда один мир перетекал в другой, — чтобы потом вспомнить, осознать и — о, самое сладостное, самое лучшее! — повторить и превзойти.  
Мидгард вокруг них возник так же легко, без необычных явлений, без сопротивления. Только Ричард остановился, посмотрел на них через плечо и вписался в окружающий мир естественно, как вода заполняет сосуд; только Локи ощутил, что они в Девятимирье, а плоть и магия вгрызлись в родную ветвь Иггдрасиля, желая утвердиться после разлуки.  
— Стефан! — окликнул Ричард, и шедший впереди мужчина в нетипичном для Мидгарда одеянии, обернулся.  
Обернулся, изможденный усталостью, выпитый вконец той странной штукой из внемирья, увидел их четверых — и ударил. Локи не узнал чары, но распознал задуманное действие, прикрылся рефлекторно и так же растянул щит на детей; они — его: случайность, магия, жажда силы, знаний и власти, последствия ошибки, страсти, его источник вечно нового, его часть. Не смертному посягать на них, случайно или намеренно. Что до прочего — Локи гораздо больше любил смотреть на чужие битвы, нежели участвовать в них, не будучи уверенным в исходе.  
Ричард даже не взглянул в их сторону, отмахнулся от чар и покачал головой, когда названный Стефаном схватился за светящийся зеленым массивный кулон на груди.  
— Стефан Стрэндж, меня зовут Ричард, и со мной тоже можно договориться!  
Вместо того, чтобы ударить ещё раз, Стрэндж опустил руки, криво усмехнулся и спросил:  
— Ты-то кто такой, Ричард?   
Тот удивился, нахмурился, заправил волосы за ухо, слепяще свернув золотом ногтей.  
— Если ты Стефан, ученик Древней, то она должна была передать тебе дела и договор, прежде чем уйти на покой.  
— Она погибла, — сухо ответил Стрэндж.   
— Но она… — начал Ричард, еще больше удивившись.  
— Погибла, светлая ей и долгая память! — громко вмешался в их диалог новый участник.   
Он выступил из темноты переулка и энергично прошагал мимо Стрэнджа к Ричарду. Последний при виде него расцвел улыбкой, короткой и тёплой, потом тревожно спросил:  
— Как — погибла? Генрих, разве она не?..   
— Погибла, — настойчиво повторил мужчина, судя по всему — тот самый Генрих, которого упорно поминали Ричард и Элеонора.   
— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Ричард. — В смысле, плохо и очень жаль, что она умерла.  
Генрих, который отвернулся подмигнуть Элли, удовлетворенно кивнул. Та в восторге помахала ему обеими руками и оживленно стала указывать на Берта — хвастаться. Судя по внимательному взгляду — никакие чары Локи, отводящие глаза, Генриху не помешали.  
— Раз с этим мы разобрались, — едко заговорил Стрэндж, — я жду ответа на мой вопрос: кто ты такой?   
— Мистер Стрэндж, — начал Ричард, и собеседник его немедленно поправил:  
— Доктор Стрэндж, прошу. Как мне к вам обращаться?  
— Ричард, — повторил тот, хотя терпение его, было заметно, подходило к концу.  
— Мы не настолько накоротке, — отказался Стрэндж.   
Ричард обреченно вздохнул. Воздух вокруг него замерцал золотом и объял фигуру целиком.  
— Ричард Второй Плантагенет, король Великобритании и Ирландии, вечный преемник владыки Лливеллина, что из Холмов. — Пока он говорил, его одежды стали длинной белоснежной парчовой туникой, лиственный узор на которой зримо, словно на ветру, колыхался; локоны заискрились и легли на плечи идеальными волнами, в волосах вспыхнул изумрудный венец. — Я, соблюдающий договор с Верховным магом Земли от лица народа Холмов, прошу и требую рассказать мне о демоне, которого вы изгнали, доктор Стрэндж.  
В шумном, грязном городе, на как попало освещенном сумрачном перекрёстке Ричард всё равно не выглядел чужим, лишь чуждым. Так в легендах и воспоминаниях о сидах — которых Локи начитался до изнеможения, пока рос Берт, — и твердили: везде те вливаются в мир, но всегда краем глаза, неизъяснимым чутьём будут понимать: эти существа не отсюда.  
Убедившись в произведенном впечатлении — Стрэндж наконец-то замолчал и услышал его слова, а не свои домыслы, — Ричард достал из широкого рукава свиток пергамента и протянул Стрэнджу. Тот схватился за договор, как утопающий за соломинку.   
Генрих, церемонно отступивший на несколько шагов, не менее церемонно поклонился королю, потом повёл носом — отчётливо пахло луговыми цветами и мёдом, — мечтательно улыбнулся и доверительно шепнул Локи:  
— У Ричарда изумительное чувство стиля, не находите? — После чего подошёл к детям, которые раскрыв рот наблюдали за разговором старших.  
— Привет, милая, — быстро заговорил он. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы попробовать самые дикие вкусы мороженого? Такого в Холмах не придумают — фантазии не хватит. Здесь буквально за углом есть кафе.  
Элли, которой хотелось и мороженого, и посмотреть на незнакомого Стрэнджа, тихо заскулила, не в силах выбрать.  
— Мороженое? — спросила она у Берта, придумав, с кем разделить ответственный выбор.  
— Да! — не подвёл брат.  
— Тогда вперед, и не забудьте вернуться! — напутствовал Генрих и вручил Элли кошелёк.  
— Потом деньги превратятся в сухую листву? — заинтересовался Локи.  
— Я человек, а не лепрекон, я так не умею. Мой потолок — воровать кошельки.  
И он ничуть не жалел о асимметрии навыков, судя по совершенно безмятежному лицу.  
Пока Генрих придумывал развлечение детям, Стрэндж вдумчиво читал договор, который на первый взгляд состоял из одного-единственного листа в локоть длиной.  
— Что он там пытается вычитать? — не выдержал Локи. — Или он языка не знает? На каком написан ваш договор?  
— На санскрите с латинским подстрочником, так что проблем быть не должно, — отозвался Генрих.  
И верно: Стрэндж скрутил договор, перевязал выхваченной прямо из воздуха лентой, но возвращать не стал, а постучал свитком по ладони.  
— Итак? — напомнил Ричард, всё ещё сияюще величественный.  
— Там указано моё имя.  
— Потому что вы — Верховный маг Земли, доктор. — Ричард развёл руками.  
— Мне никто не передавал таких полномочий.  
— Доктор Стрэндж, Верховным магом Земли становится самый старший и самый могущественный маг на планете. Автоматически. Никто не получает официальных уведомлений почтой либо с каким-либо волшебным вестником. Если Древняя умерла, а вы достаточно могущественны — титул ваш по праву, — терпеливо пояснил Ричард.  
На словах о смерти неизвестной Локи Древней у Генриха стало сложное лицо, которое он поспешил спрятать, шагнув в тень.  
— Титул? — переспросил Стрэндж.  
— Равно как и прилагающиеся к нему права и обязанности, — надавил Ричард. — Права — позвать на помощь, если планета под магической угрозой, и регулировать отношения Холмов и тварного мира — требовать, чтобы мы не забирали слишком много людей в Самайн, например. Обязанности — звать на помощь вовремя и рассказывать о текущих угрозах. Впрочем, всё это расписано в договоре. Если вы приметесь утверждать, что вы, как доктор, не знаете даже латыни — а в Камар-Тадже как правило учат и санскрит, — я вам не поверю.  
— Допустим, я вам тоже не очень-то верю… — начал Стрэндж, но его прервал уже Генрих:   
— Так проверьте, доктор. Вы же маг.  
Вот такие простые невинные подначки — самые действенные, знал Локи по себе. На Стрэндже тоже сработало: он сосредоточился, повёл руками, и в воздухе начали один за другим возникать светящиеся узоры. Они поплыли к Ричарду, к Генриху, облепили договор; ни один не предназначался Локи — чары, рассеивающие внимание, на мага по-прежнему действовали.  
Ричард, когда огненный узор коснулся его пальцев, зачарованно заулыбался, катастрофически разрушая величественность образа, и выдохнул:  
— О-о-о, сколько движений, как всё сложно, непонятно и красиво!  
Стрэндж на этих словах дико на него покосился. Затем, уже с подозрением — на Локи, который, заинтересовавшись магическими узорами, скинул чары и подошёл поближе, рассмотреть.  
— Изучить бы эту традицию…   
— Кое-кто уже доизучался, — напомнил ему жестокий к любому самолюбию Ричард и движением плечей избавился от парчи и короны, вернув прежний струящийся многослойный наряд.  
— Да вы оба доизучались! — напомнил подошедший следом Генрих.  
Стрэндж тем временем закончил свои изыскания, вернул Ричарду договор, который немедленно исчез у того в рукаве, и заговорил, не размениваясь на извинения и тому подобные расшаркивания:  
— Отступник Кецилий призвал Дормамму из Тёмного измерения, в мир начала втекать Темная энергия. С помощью Ока Агамотто мне удалось создать временную петлю и… договориться с Дормамму. И вы, полагаю, каким-то образом застали наш диалог, — догадливо заключил Стрэндж.  
— Да, — согласился Ричард. — Поздравляю вас с успехом! Магическая традиция, которой придерживалась Древняя, всегда приносит примечательные плоды. Когда в своё время магия ушла из мира, и магам приходилось или искать новое поприще, или развивать новые навыки, отыскивая истоки магии в себе, Древняя неожиданно для себя самой оказалась главой лучшей школы.  
Польщенный Стрэндж в свою очередь спросил:  
— А что за традицию изучали вы? Неужели сиды — а вы из них — совместимы с нашей магией?  
— Смотря как повернется случай, — ответил Ричард, аккуратно подбирая слова. — Мы изучали магию плодородия. На себе. Потому что если не соблюдать технику безопасности, всё в первую очередь изучаешь именно на себе.  
Уязвлённый Локи выдавил:  
— Это… была…   
— Слово “ошибка” будет неудачным выбором, — вставил Генрих. — К тому же, вон они сюда бегут, ваши два повернувшихся случая.  
Перемазанные — но опять же гармонично, как гармонично выглядел недавно Ричард, вытряхивая лёд из всклокоченных волос, — дети несли по два стаканчика мороженого. Элли подбежала первой и вручила Ричарду с Генрихом по стаканчику.  
— Папа, ты сам догадывайся, а тебе — чили с корицей.  
— Спасибо, солнышко! — Ричард обрадовался и забрал мороженое.  
Генрих в свою очередь понюхал свою порцию и тоже начал есть.  
Берт одновременно протянул по стаканчику Локи и Стрэнджу.  
— Тебе мёд и лимон, вам мёд и лимон. Чтобы вам не стало обидно.  
Стрэндж казался далёким от обиды как никто. Обида — слишком простое чувство для врача, который столкнулся с невероятным, невозможным со своей точки зрения явлением. Он во все глаза смотрел на детей, потом, потрясённый, на Ричарда и на Локи.  
— Это ваши дети? Из пробирки? Суррогатное материнство?  
— Магия, я же сказал, — рассеянно попытался утешить его Ричард и спросил Элли: — Солнышко, тут хмель, ваниль и тунец! За что ты так со мной?  
— Магия… — повторил Стрэндж и переплёл пальцы на стаканчике мороженого, к которому он не притронулся. — Как интересно. А вы, господа, похожи. Случайно или нарочно?  
Он кивнул на Локи и Генриха, те переглянулись, потом увидели, как прячет улыбку Ричард, а Элли шепнула:   
— Я же говорила!  
Они были похожи, очевидно и неумолимо, как одна и та же местность, с какой стороны её не разглядывай. И вместе с тем — различны, как та же местность зимой и летом, на рассвете и на закате: один ландшафт, деревья и камни, но иначе лежат тени, у ветра другой запах, по-разному поют птицы.  
— Случайно, — отрезал Локи.  
— Или нет, — рассмеялся Генрих, которого их сходство, кажется, вообще не задевало.  
— В характерах тоже есть пара схожих черт, — поддержал Ричард и добавил: — Доктор Стрэндж, позвольте вам представить…  
— Ричард, покороче, — настойчиво попросил Генрих.  
Тот отмахнулся, в свете фонарей ногти блеснули золотом.  
— Генрих Пятый Ланкастер, король Великобритании и Ирландии, — представил и прищурился, наблюдая за реакцией.  
Стрэндж настолько хорошо владел собой, что только неопределенно покачал головой и сказал:  
— Чувствую себя в пьесе Шекспира, только пока не пойму: в трагедии или комедии. — Он перевёл взгляд на Локи и констатировал: — Вот вас я точно видел раньше. И не на портретах, а в новостях.  
Не то чтобы он опасался быть узнанным — о, нет, наоборот! Для того, чтобы Стрэндж встал в боевую стойку, даже не понадобилось полное боевое облачение — хватило пристального взгляда и широкой ухмылки.  
— Зря, — лязгнул металлом голос Генриха.  
— Стоять. Оба. — Ричард на них даже не смотрел, а продолжил есть мороженое. — Доктор, согласно договору, который вы давеча прочли, мои гости — моя ответственность. Пока они не начали вредить планете, у вас нет оснований принимать какие-либо меры. Даже превентивно. А мороженое подберите и съешьте: дети его вам принесли, а не крысам на улице.  
— Как, ты отказываешь доктору Стрэнджу в святом праве на месть за смерти сотен чужих ему соплеменников? — Локи не спешил убирать материализовавшийся в руке Гунгнир. — Или боишься, что после его смерти маги людишек навалятся на Холмы толпой и уничтожат вас подчистую?  
— Что ты, как я могу? — протянул Ричард, никак не отвечая на его вопросы. — Но раз ты пожелал попасть в Холмы, ты — мой гость. А гости призваны в том числе доставлять удовольствие хозяину, — закончил он и всего лишь обнял пальцами запястье Локи.  
Сквозь нарастающий гул крови в ушах, сквозь неведомо откуда появившееся туманное марево Локи услышал полный скепсиса вопрос Генриха:  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
— Скорее плохая, но я не вижу других настолько же быстрых способов, — ответил Ричард и погладил Локи по щеке. — До встречи, доктор. Идём, царь Асгарда, я покажу тебе Холмы сидов.  
~*~  
Генрих занёс руку, чтобы постучать в двери Нью-Йоркского храма, где обитал доктор Стрэндж, но те беззвучно отворились ещё до того, как он коснулся деревянной обшивки. Стоило шагнуть за порог — и он оказался не в просторном полутёмном холле, который успел разглядеть в дверной проём, а в кабинете.  
— Добрый день, Стефан. Спасибо, но я пока предпочитаю ходить своими ногами там, где это возможно.  
— Здравствуй, Генрих, присаживайся. К сожалению, я ещё не успел привести в порядок лестницу после очередного визита моего старого друга Мордо.  
Генрих опустился в предложенное кресло, увлеченно рассматривая обстановку: так обычно выглядели антикварные лавки или кабинеты профессоров в английских университетах. В углу у окна висел в воздухе Плащ Левитации, о котором ему уже успела рассказать Древняя, по стенам высились до потолка книжные шкафы, в воздухе то тут, то там мерцали, крутились, звенели неопознаваемые волшебные предметы, которые в Холмах он бы счёл за музыкальные инструменты, но здесь не решался и предполагать.  
— Сегодня у меня море времени, можем обсудить всё, что тебя интересует, а не как в прошлый раз, когда ты задавал вопросы и давился мороженым под взглядами двух подростков. Мы с Ричардом посчитали, что с чистокровным человеком тебе будет несколько спокойнее общаться.  
— Особенно если забыть, что тебе больше шестисот лет и ты живёшь в Холмах.  
— Кто из нас лишён недостатков? — Генрих уже с пару сотен лет не спорил по таким поводам.  
Он покопался в сумке, с которой пришёл, и поставил на стол пыльную бутылку.   
— Это либо очень хорошее токайское, либо уже винный уксус, — предупредил он.  
По давнему опыту выпивка часто помогала любым переговорам. Разве что Стрэндж посмотрел на бутылку с большим сомнением, потом махнул рукой и заявил:  
— Вообще-то я редко пью. Но с тобой — выпью. У меня слишком много диких вопросов, чтобы задавать их на трезвую голову.  
На столе появились два бокала, бутылка сверкнула чистотой, из горлышка сама выскочила пробка. Генрих подхватил поднявшуюся было бутылку.  
— Я разолью.  
Золотистое вино полилось в бокалы, и по тонкому запаху оба поняли, что да — это именно вино, никакой не уксус.  
— За ясность! — предложил тост Генрих.  
Стрэндж молча отсалютовал ему бокалом, отпил глоток, улыбнулся, приятно удивленный вкусом, и спросил:  
— Как дела у вашего гостя?  
— Сидит на троне в Валаскьяльве, наслаждается правлением и попытками выйти за него в лице Одина замуж. Обиделся на Ричарда, пытался не пускать Берта к Элли, но очень быстро одумался. Он так тебя заинтересовал?  
— Он меня интересует только в одном плане: я хочу, чтобы он был как можно дальше от Земли. Асгард — отличный вариант. Здесь хватает своих магов, мечтающих захватить мир, чтобы ещё и с чужими разбираться.  
Спроси кто мнения Генриха — умеренно сильный враг извне мог бы отлично сплотить земных магов, но умеренность и Локи по определению не сочетались. Кроме того доктор Стрэндж уже успел показать, что сам способен разобраться с большинством магических проблем, включая вялые попытки то одного, то другого мага стать властелином Земли.  
— На этот счёт у нас есть отличный план: совместный семейный досуг. Двое подростков-полукровок очень хорошо сосредотачивают на себе внимание.   
— Когда цель — пережить семейный досуг, не до коварных замыслов? — понимающе уточнил Стрэндж.  
— Абсолютно. Даже я еле выдерживаю. Какое счастье, что они боятся очередного прибавления как огня!  
Генрих залпом допил вино, потом заметил смущенно-заинтригованный взгляд Стрэнджа. Чувствуя настроение хозяина, к нему подплыл Плащ и попытался укутать плечи. Стрэндж поёрзал, потом тоже допил вино и отвёл глаза.  
— Что такое? — Генриху стало смешно от его стеснительного любопытства.  
— У вас что, — Стрэндж замялся, потом всё же договорил, — уже отношения на троих?  
— Нет, на двоих и на двоих. И я бы не назвал это отношениями.  
— Двое детей — это не отношения? — парировал Стрэндж.  
— Двое детей сами отлично общаются. Ричарду хочется дипломатических отношений с Асгардом, и повод у него — не подкопаешься. Утверждает, что мне должно хотеться того же, раз я когда-то был королем.  
Стрэндж левитировал бутылку и заново наполнил бокалы.  
— В Холмах что, — спросил он, — собрались сплошные короли?   
— Нет, четверо: мы с Ричардом, а ещё Вильгельм Завоеватель и Артур Пендрагон. Правда, они с Морганой больше грезят на острове посреди озера, чем с кем-то общаются.  
— И не спорите, кто самый главный?  
Генрих представил, что кому-то может хотеться править изменчивыми духами природы, оставшимися своевольными сидами, мятущимися полукровками и редкими людьми, которых частенько утомляет всё это разнообразие, — и ужаснулся:  
— Ни в коем случае! Англией было править просто: там хотя бы знали, кто король, а в Холмах даже не все в курсе, что Ричарда владыка Лливеллин оставил за главного, хотя с тех пор прошло ни много ни мало полтысячи лет.  
— Ты удивишься, но у нас с коммуникацией ничуть не лучше, несмотря на научно-технический прогресс. Ко мне то и дело приходят незнакомые маги с новостями для Древней и невероятно удивляются, когда я говорю, что она погибла.  
— Что поделать, — посочувствовал Генрих, надеясь, что бокал как-то прикрыл его улыбку, — новости о магах СМИ не передают. О, чуть не забыл: у меня есть очень неплохие яблоки.  
Он выложил на стол бумажный пакет, из которого выкатились три золотистых, наливных яблока. В отличие от обычных магазинных они источали настолько сладкий яблочный дух, что немедленно хотелось сгрызть все.  
Стрэндж осторожно взял яблоко и придирчиво покрутил в руках, понюхал, поглядел на свет и поковырял ногтем. Генрих увлеченно следил за его изысканиями, старательно держа лицо, когда же тот осторожно, как гранату-лимонку, отложил яблоко подальше от себя, уточнил:  
— Это не из Холмов, а из знакомого сада. Я не сид, зачем мне тебя кормить тамошней едой?  
Он необидно хмыкнул, когда Стрэндж после его слов взял яблоко и немедленно в него вгрызся.  
— Мало ли зачем, — сказал тот, прожевав кусок. — Может, тебе дали такое задание.  
— Ричард забрал меня в миг смерти, так что моя свобода воли ограничена только парой моментов, к которым не относятся странные приказы моего дяди. Я бы лучше, прости за откровенность, какого-нибудь пиарщика заманил, но что-то они мне не попадались у входа в Холмы.  
Генрих допил вино, пожалел, что не принёс нормальной закуски — и на столе появилась тарелка с горкой жареных куриных крылышек.  
— Мысли читаешь? — приятно восхитился он.  
— Нет, есть хочу, — отмахнулся Стрэндж. — Угощайся. Пиарщик-то вам зачем? Ричард недостаточно популярен в Холмах?  
— Локи недостаточно популярен как Локи в Асгарде. Ему поклоняются как Одину, а самого Локи, вроде бы павшего на поле битвы раскаявшимся героем, стараются не поминать в приличном обществе. Этот страдалец жаждет признания, хотя бы посмертного. Ему уже воздвигли убогую статую и написали пару кошмарных од — у меня придворные поэты писали лучше, Ричард же вообще посоветовал таких поэтов поубивать, чтобы не позорили гордое звание служителей муз.  
Стрэндж так расхохотался, что у него выступили слёзы. Утирая их, он пытался что-то сказать, но дыхания не хватало, и его опять сгибало от смеха.   
— Сам, — выдавил он наконец, — пусть сам!  
И опять засмеялся.  
— Что сам-то? — спросил Генрих, улыбаясь.  
— Пусть сам что-нибудь напишет! Пьесу, например! Между прочим, вас с Ричардом в основном знают по пьесам Шекспира, а не по хроникам или мемуарам. — Стрэндж успокоился и продолжил: — Я почитал кое-какие закрытые файлы ЩИТа, и после наших с тобой разговоров могу сказать, что Локи, если опустить разрушения и жертвы, отлично срежиссировал нападение на Нью-Йорк с единственной очевидной целью — избавиться от читаури и пробраться в Асгард. И теперь сидит на троне, наслаждается, как ты говоришь. Пусть поставит пьесу про героического себя и успокоится — глядишь, и дипломатические отношения станут более дипломатическими.  
Генрих в восхищении покачал головой и коротко поаплодировал, даже Плащ оценил идею: похлопал полами, а затем подлетел и погладил хозяина по плечам.  
— А если скажет, что не поймут, не оценят и вообще, скормлю ему наше яблоко — больше не из-за чего будет ныть! — хищно заключил Генрих, и Стрэндж настороженно поглядел на лежащий на столе огрызок.

Эпилог

— Теперь твоя очередь.  
Такими словами встретил Ричард Локи, стоило кораблю с разрушенного Асгарда войти в Солнечную систему и снизить скорость до световой.  
— С Бертом?..  
— Всё в полном порядке. И я очень рад видеть и чувствовать, что с тобой — тоже. Но завтра с ними идёшь ты.   
В вечных сумерках крошечной каюты Ричард смотрелся не только чуждо, но вовсе нереально. Локи, уставший делать то, на что одного Тора не хватало — успокаивать и отвлекать, а не только воодушевлять людей, тяжело опустился на стул.  
— И куда я с ними иду?  
— В Диснейлэнд. Я не могу, скоро начну чувствовать себя человеком. Генрих пообещал меня зарезать в постели, если я попытаюсь спихнуть их на него с концами.  
— Ну, раз в постели — это серьезно, — делано посочувствовал Локи. — Диснейлэнд… Что это вообще такое? Я только-только с братом помирился, а тут какой-то Диснейлэнд.  
— Парк развлечений, он не должен вызвать подозрений. Познакомишь дядю с племянниками. — Ричард сел напротив, на кровать, и щедро предложил: — Если ему захочется посмотреть, кто мать — только скажи, превращусь.  
— У меня слишком любопытный брат, хоть и недалёкий. Сразу начнет задавать вопросы: кто, что, как познакомились, почему не рассказал…   
Тишину каюты разорвало оглашенное карканье: в каюту, прямо сквозь многослойную внешнюю обшивку, влетел ворон и заметался перед Ричардом.  
— И после этого на меня Гринписа не хватает? — риторически вздохнул тот и подставил птице руку.  
Ворон сел на предплечье, истерически каркнул ему в лицо, потом потоптался, когтя лапами рукав и, успокоившись, закаркал уже тише. Ричард терпеливо и внимательно выслушал, пересадил птицу на плечо, поднялся и протянул Локи руку.  
— Идём. Избавлю тебя от необходимости передвигаться в этой бочке.  
Тот отпрянул:  
— У меня здесь есть дела!  
Дела: брат и асгардцы, которые теперь-то знают о том, что он способен сделать для своих подданных, и планы на будущее, и обязательная встреча с представителями Мидгарда.  
— У тебя везде есть дела. Брошенные дети могут вырасти и доставить очень много неприятностей в будущем. И не надо ворожить кинжалы — я обещал больше не насылать на тебя чары. Ворона прислал Генрих, в напоминание о данном мною слове.  
Локи заставил себя успокоиться и вспомнить, что с Ричардом всегда можно договориться.  
— Завтра.  
— Завтра?  
— Завтра мы прибудем на Землю. Я попрощаюсь с братом, оставлю на него все переговоры, — Локи говорил и ужасался собственным словам и тем более тем, что всё так и придётся сделать, — и приду к вам.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ричард, улыбнулся и склонился над ним, оставляя на щеке поцелуй, окутывая на короткий миг запахом цветов и снега. — Мы будем ждать тебя.  
И растворился, шагнув в стену.  
Ровно в этот же момент, словно нарочно выжидая, в дверь каюты мощно застучали кулаком и зычный голос Тора возмущенно прокричал:  
— Брат, твой план приветственной речи никуда не годится! Мы не в том положении, чтобы оскорблять тех, у кого вынуждены просить помощи!  
Локи лег на кровать, вытянулся во весь рост и только тогда крикнул в ответ:  
— А ты предлагаешь унижаться и лебезить?  
— Я предлагаю договариваться!  
~*~  
Локи стоял на опушке леса где-то в Ирландии и наслаждался тишиной. Даже завывания ветра, даже оглашенный птичий щебет, да что там — даже слоновий рёв казался ему тише, чем так называемые дипломатические переговоры Тора с представителями мидгардских владык и Мстителями заодно. Треть времени они разговаривали, треть — орали, оставшуюся треть мидгардцы прямо или косвенно предлагали Тору нейтрализовать Локи: уложить в криокамеру, выкинуть в космос, убить, посадить в клетку или магически лишить сил. Приглашенный специально для последнего доктор Стрэндж, недовольный и скептический, предложил не маяться дурью и поставить того учить либо мутантов в школе Ксавье, либо подрастающих асгардцев магии — такой злокозненной мстительности Локи от него не ожидал.  
— Папа! — ниоткуда — из Холмов — выскочивший Берт чуть не сбил его с ног, обняв с разбега.   
— Локи! — не отстала от него Элеонора, которая решительно отказывалась звать его папой, потому что сама начинала путаться.  
— Наконец-то! — поприветствовал его Ричард, появившийся следом за детьми. — После последнего визита в Диснейлэнд я почти почувствовал себя человеком — не хочу возвращать это жуткое ощущение.  
— Здравствуй, — кивнул так же ниоткуда выступивший Генрих. — Был на вашем совете, сочувствую: очень шумно и бессмысленно. Удивительно, что Стефан так к тебе лоялен.  
Тема его отношений со Стрэнджем была последней, которую хотел бы обсуждать Локи, но с этими… родственниками сокрытие информации грозило куда большими неприятностями, нежели её переизбыток.  
— Он прикрыл меня перед Тором. Когда они разговаривали, я якобы был нейтрализован, а на самом деле успел прийти к вам и сказать забрать Берта в Холмы. Теперь я ему должен.  
— Денег? — усомнился Ричард.  
— Предупредить о любой магической или иномирской активности, как только её почувствую или узнаю о ней, — признался Локи, скривившись. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что какой-то лекарь сумел связать его магическим договором по всем правилам. — В течение пяти мидгардских лет.  
— Изящно! — восхитился Генрих.  
Локи только посмотрел исподлобья, сожалея, что с этими двумя даже язвительность — его лучшее оружие — не работает, настолько им всё равно.  
— Давайте прекратим восхищаться Стрэнджем, и вы скажете, куда я их должен сопровождать.  
— В Диснейлэнд в Америке, город Орландо. Они знают дорогу, — заверил Генрих. — Детям там очень нравится. Главное, чтобы они не посинели от восторга. Такое пару раз было, и Ричард еле успел заморочить толпу, чтобы не пришлось объяснять, как технически возможно из однотонно белых за полминуты стать узорчато синими.   
— Ведь жил себе спокойно, — вздохнул Ричард, — только и дел, что гонять в Самайн наших от людей, а в Белтайн — людей от наших, а чем теперь занимаюсь?  
Занятия бегали вокруг деревьев, играя в догонялки. Игру существенно разнообразило то, что дети сами успевали становиться деревьями, исчезать и возникать за спиной друг друга, взлетать птицами и прятаться в траве, обращаясь в змей.  
— А вы, — Генрих обратился к Берту и Элли, которые немедленно остановились и изобразили почтительное внимание, — смотрите, чтобы ваш отец никого не убил — это невежливо в парке развлечений в двадцать первом веке.  
— Какой педагогический талант! — не выдержал Локи. — Большой опыт? Призвание?  
— Здравый смысл, — ответил за Генриха Ричард с таким восхищением, словно речь шла о редком, легендарном даре.  
Локи даже не нашелся с ответом.  
— Идёмте, — окликнул он детей. — Ведите в этот ваш Диснейлэнд, будем пытаться вести себя благопристойно.  
Те хором фыркнули, схватили его за руки и потянули за собой.  
~*~  
Мстители сидели в засаде. Часть — по старинке в кустах, часть — в огромной кондиционируемой фуре, благоустроенной по последнему слову комфорта и техники Старка. Обе части засады обсуждали объект наблюдения.  
— Улыбается, сволочь!  
— Если вздумаешь в него стрелять, я тебе стрелу в задницу засуну.  
— Знал, что ты меня любишь.  
— Прекратите пререкания! Объект следует к Замку Чудовища.  
— Как они везде так легко проходят? Я с семьёй записывался за три месяца.  
— Магия наверняка! Так что не завидуй.  
— А вот остался бы у него на службе — может, тоже бы легко смог пройти.  
— Да пошёл ты…  
На мониторах, как и в области непосредственной видимости, по дорожке вдоль раскрашенного всеми цветами радуги забора шел Локи в сопровождении двух носящихся взад-вперед подростков, разглядеть которых никак не получалось из-за непрерывного движения, и мужчины в темно-зеленой рубашке и штанах предельно свободного покроя. Из-за растительных узоров на одежде и длинных волос ему присвоили код “Хиппи”, хотя для образа существенно не хватало кулонов и браслетов.  
— Брат очень странно себя ведёт… в прежние времена он избегал мест, где бывает много детей.  
— Дети эти бегают постоянно, Хиппи улыбается, как под дурью. Может, он на них воздействует?  
— Нормальные дети, здоровые, хорошее настроение — вот и бегают. А вот Хиппи и у меня вызывает подозрения. Можете попробовать их разделить?  
— Не советую, — вмешался новый голос.  
В фуре замерцал огнями круг полутора метров в поперечнике, из которого шагнул доктор Стрэндж и чуть не споткнулся о вытянутые ноги Старка.  
— А мне кажется, он просто вышел погулять, — сказал тот, жуя гамбургер и глядя в монитор, где дети прыгали вокруг человека-цветка.  
— Неужто я слышу первую здравую идею? — поразился Стрэндж, не скрывая, что после вызова для консультации успел послушать их переговоры и лишь потом решил прийти.  
— Да, потому что она — моя.  
— Старк, если ты поработаешь над уменьшением эго, то наверняка прибавишь в росте.  
— Нравятся высокие?  
Попытку флирта Стрэндж небрежно проигнорировал и подошёл ближе к монитору. Вынув из кармана наливное золотистое яблоко, он откусил от круглого бока, и по всей фуре поплыл одуряющий аромат, заставивший всех принюхаться.  
— Локи наверняка что-то задумал, доктор. Он уже неделю ходит сюда с этими детьми, потом все трое пропадают бесследно.  
— Раз дети одни и те же, не вижу причин для паники.  
— Вы не можете отрицать, что его поступки могут быть частью большого плана. Он мог воздействовать на них и…   
— И начать захватывать мир с Диснейлэнда?  
— Доктор Стрэндж, как вы можете не воспринимать его всерьез после всего, что он творил?!  
— Скажем так: я пришёл к выводу, что со всеми можно договориться. Главное — счастливый случай и верный подход.


End file.
